


Izuku Right Back At Ya!

by KrazyGames



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is basically Kirby, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Tags May Change, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyGames/pseuds/KrazyGames
Summary: Name sounds bad but basically Izuku is born with the powers and strengths of Kirby.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 63
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

"Their is no need to fear, why? Because I am here!" All-night said

Izuku watched the video with glee has he imagined what his quirk will let him do. "All right Izuku I think you watched enough it's time for bed" Izuku turned and saw his mom walking up to him. He turned to the clock and saw it was already 9pm. He got out of the chair and went to his room.

Inko smiled has she turned off the computer and made her way to her son's room. When she got their she saw her son pulling his blanket up before looking at her.  
"Are you excited to go to the doctor and find out your quirk?" she asked.

"Yep everyone at school has their quirk and I can't wait to get mine" he said with a smile on his face.

"All right well you better get to sleep because your appointment is very early" she said before giving him a good night kiss.

"Good night mommy" "Good night Izuku" with their good nights said and done both mother and son went to sleep.

\---The next day---

"Well ma'am aside from the pink skin and hair it seems your son can inhale anything and shoot it out. Plus he also seems to be able to create stars for some reason along with being able to be stretched without harm and insane strength" the doctor said.

"Oh my, he can really do all that?" Inko asked.

"Yep he has a very powerful quirk, one that will make becoming a hero very easy" the doctor said.

Izuku had stopped listening after he heard what the doctor said. He had such a powerful quirk and could definitely become a hero. Has they left he couldn't wait to tell Kaachan about his quirk. The mother and son we're almost to their apartment when then saw Endeavor fighting a bunch of villains right in the street.

"Oh my, come on Izuku we need to go" Inko said has they turned to run away. Before the could get far one of the villains lunged at the two and grabbed Inko.

"Mom" Izuku cried out only to be stomped on by the villian.

"All right Endeavor surrender or the family does" the Gillian said holding a knife to Inko's throat.

If Endeavor heard the villian he did not show it has he continued to take down the rest of the villains. The guy holding Inko hostage realised this and began to drag her away. Izuku began to get up and turned around and saw the guy dragging his mom.

"Let my mom go" Izuku shouted.

"Sorry kid but I need a shield and this woman will do nicely" the man said.

"Izuku head to the police officers over their and stay safe" Inko begged.

Before Izuku could move a fireball flew over him and hit the wall next to the villian causing an explosion. Izuku immediately ran to his mom has the Gillian in his daze let her slip. Once he made sure she was ok he looked around and called for a medic.

Endeavor ran and grabbed the villain before slamming him into the ground. He then turned to the mother and son before dragging the criminal to the police while the paramedics made sure the family was ok.

"What the hell was that Endeavor you could have killed that woman, her son and the villian" asked a detective in a beige trench coat.

"Who cares the villain is a criminal and the family should not have gotten in my way"he replied before walking away.

Unbeknownst to the two one villian got free and summoned a sword. When they noticed he lunged at the detective ready to kill. Before anyone reacted a strong gust of wind started and started pulling the villian. The guy turned and saw the brat he stomped earlier with a smirk he threw the sword at the kid.

"LOOK OUT" the detective yelled only to be shocked when the child swallowed the sword.

The police immediately tackled the villian cuffed him. The paramedics began to ask if Izuku was ok to which he said he felt strange. Before anyone could react the boy began to glow for a few seconds before the light died down. The boy was now in a green tunic with white pants, brown boots, brown gloves and a green hat. On his back appeared to be a sword.

"Hello young man I am detective Tsukauchi and first I want to thank you for saving my life" the man now identified has Tsukauchi said.

"You're welcome sorry about using my quirk without a license but I just acted without thinking" Izuku explained.

"It's alright just don't make a habit of it but if I may asked why did you transform?" the detective asked.

"I don't know this never happened before, I know I was able to inhale things from the doctor but he never said anything about this" Izuku explained looking at his clothes.

"Well we are taking you mother to the hospital I will go with you to the hospital so I can ask you and your mother some questions" Tsukauchi said.

Izuku nodded has he followed the cop to his car and the two made their way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to Izukus birth and when most of his powers first appeared

*Four Years Ago*

Inko screamed has she prayed for this to be over. After ten minutes of non stop pain she had finally given birth.

"Congratulations Ms.Midoriya it's a boy" the doctor said before wrapping the boy in a blanket handed the child to the now mother.

She looked at her son and was shocked her son had dark pink skin and green eyes that looked like an old cartoon characters. He also had light pink freckles on his cheeks. She and her son's eyes met and almost immediately her son began to giggle. After a few minutes of letting her son play with a finger the nurse spoke up.

"Excuse me Ms.Midoriya but we have to weight your son and I have his birth certificate ready to be filled out" the nurse said.

"Of course" she said before handing the nurse her son and taking the clipboard.

"Uhh doctor is this scale broken?" the nurse asked.

"No why?" the doctor asked not even looking at her.

"Because according to the scale he is literally has light has a feather" the nurse said has the doctor looked shocked.

"Hmm that is kind of surprising but all signs show he is healthy so it may just be apart of the mutation" the doctor said before checking on the new mother.

"Ms.Midoriya have you finished filling out the birth certificate?" the doctor asked.

"Yes here you go" she said returning the clipboard.

"Alright in a few weeks you and your son Izuku will be aloud to leave" the doctor said before walking out of the room.

*A Year Later*

Inko was mad, no mad was not right she was fucking pissed she had just gotten a text from her husband that he wanted a divorce. A FUCKING TEXT, she immediately called him ready to curse him out. When someone else answered the phone.

"Hello" a woman said.

Inko was shocked that a woman answered but quickly put herself together. "Yes I am looking for a Hisashi Midoriya to whom am I currently speaking to?" she asked.

"Oh I am his soon to be wife, who is this?" the woman said, Inko gripped the phone tighter after hearing this.

"I am his wife or should I say soon to be ex wife" Inko replied trying to calm down.

"Oh your that cow he was with let me guess you want to try and work it out? Well news flash bitch he's mine" the woman said.

"Listen here give him the phone because I have the contact information for the court so he can attend" Inko said.

"Oh please I know you are unemployed and probably can barely walk without having to catch your breath, face it not only will Hisashi win the apartment and everything inside but he will probably get full custody of that brat you gave birth to" this moan stated.

"Alright listen here you fucking cunt you don't know shit about me so I will explain, first my name is the only one on the lease and furniture here, second I don't have a job because I inherited my father's law firm so I know the law, finally if you so much has talk bad about MY son again we are going to have problems the court date is in 3 days at 2pm so please call the court" Inko said calmly.

The woman immediately hung up the phone and Inko did the same. She then used her cellphone to text her soon to be ex the court day and time. Once that was finished she felt tears began rolling down her cheek. Izuku who had been watching his mother tried crawling to her but was stopped by a baby gate.

His cheeks puffed annoyed and then he began floating realizing this the infant began trying to make his way to his mom.  
Inko finally calming down turned to the play pen only to see her son was gone, she frantically looked around before finally noticing him on the ceiling. After a small panic session she got him down and began rocking him to sleep while looking for a roof for the play pen.

*A Week Later*

It was finally over and she was single once again. Hisashi had the nerve to ask not only for the apartment and everything but to demand full custody of Izuku. Inko quickly shut him up with proof that not only had he cheated on her but that everying in the apartment was bought by her but that he had not been in Japan at all for the past 2 years. The final thing Inko did was just some revenge, you see she had loaned him over three hundred thousand dollars to help him get on his feet and he had not paid a cent back.

Needless to say the judge ruled in Inkos favour and he was forced to pay back the loan and pay child support. The judge had even tore into him about how dare he think he can do something like this and get everything.

*Two Years Later*

Inko, Mitsuki and Masuru were at their kids daycare because apparently Katsuki got into a fight and Izuku joined in to help his best friend.

"So how did this fight even start?" Inko asked.

"Well one of our student thought your son was made of gum Ms.Midoriya and bit him" the teacher explained.

"Oh my" Inko said.

"Yes so Katsuki told him to apologise and when he refused Katsuki shoved him before grabbing Izuku and trying to bring him to me" the teacher explained.

"I am sorry for my brats behavior" Mitsuki said.

"It's fine but the kid who bit Izuku didn't let go well it maybe easier to show you" the teacher said before getting up and leading the parents outside.

When the parents got outside they saw four students stretching Izuku like they were playing tug-a-war. The students seemed to realize the teacher was here and let Izuku go before running off. Inko was about to run to her son when all of a sudden his limbs returned to normal.

"Hi" Izuku said with a big smile has he waved to his mom before running off to play with the other children.

"First he can fly and now he can stretch what's next" Mitsuki said.

Before they could continue Izuku skipped a rock across the pond and knocked down a tree. Everyone both adults and children stared at Izuku in shock. Even Izuku was shocked that he did that. Inko was mentally preparing herself for anything else that could happen.

*Three Weeks Later*

Inko and Izuku were at a restraunt because Inko didn't feel like cooking. Has the mother and son looked over the menu she found what she wanted.

"Hello what would you like to eat and drink?" the waiter asked.

"I will have a miso soup and chicken salad with a sweet tea, have you decided Izuku?" Inko asked.

"I want to try the gluttony challenge and sweet tea" Izuku said with a smile.

"The gluttony challenge?" Inko asked looking through the menu before finding it.

The gluttony challenge was a six course meal that if you could eat all of it you would not be charged for it.

"Izuku I think you should order something smaller I don't think you could eat all that yourself" Inko said.

"But then we can have plenty of food for tomorrow plus you said you would get something for aunt Mitsuki so it seems like a win win" he said with a big smile.

She wanted to put her foot down on this but she just couldn't say not to that smile and just nodded to the waiter. After half an hour her food arrived and Izukus food was set at a different table.

"Hey everyone we have some kid thinking he can beat the gluttony challenge, tell you what kid you can even use your quirk if it can help" a chef called out.

Inko saw people laughing and was about to yell at them but kept her calm. She watched has her son almost immediately began eating and in only a few minutes finished all but one plate which was out of his reach. Izuku took some deep breaths and all of a sudden a strong wind began pulling thing towards him, the plate flew straight into his mouth completely. Everyone's jaws dropped has he swallowed the plate with a smile that should he was satisfied.

Inko just pulled out her phone and texted Izukus doctor and told him what just happened. She then ordered some food for Mitsuki has she payed for her food and the plate Izuku ate. All the while Inko just wonder what else Izuku could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had finished a lot of this chapter when my phone died and erased everything. Also should I add Ocs to act like Metaknight and Nightmare Enterprise?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital and a time skip

*Shizouka General Hospital*

Izuku and Naomasa ran inside and immediately ran to the front desk. 

"Excuse me what room is Midoriya Inko in?" asked Naomasa.

"She is in room 725 but I am afraid that your son is going to have to leave his sword here" the receptionist said.

"This is Ms.Midoriya's son not mine and has for the sword I have tried taking it but his quirk seems to teleport it to him" he explained.

"Ok can you please deactivate your quirk then? " the receptionist asked.

"I have been trying to but I can't transform back" Izuku explained.

"We have a policy that no one's quirk can be in use here unless your staff" the receptionist replied.

Naomas getting tired of this pulled out his badge and showed the employee. Then began to walk with Izuku to the elevator. The ride in the elevator was silent has the detective tried to figure out what to say to the child.

Once they made it to the room they walked in to see Inko awake and watching TV.

"Mom" Izuki yelled while running to her bedside.

"Oh Izuku are you ok I was so worried about you" she said hugging her son while both cried.

"Ms.Midoriya my name is detective Tsukauchi and I just wanted to see how you are doing" the detective said.

"I will be fine the doctor said I have a few cracked bones in my leg but other than that I am perfectly fine" she explained.

"Umm Izuku why are you dressed up has Link with and actual sword?" she asked.

"Well ma'am one of the villians threw a sword at me and your son used his quirk to pull the weapon to him and swallowed it" the detective explained.

"Your quirk just keeps getting stronger and stronger huh Izu" she said with a chuckle.

"Yep but I can"t seem to transform back for some reason" Izuku said.

The three sat in the room and began talking while waiting for the doctor or the nurse. After an hour Izuku had to use the restroom but has he was about to grab the door handle the door swung open and hit him in the face knock him to the ground. Before the nurse who was walking in could apologize Izuku began to glow and in a puff of smoke Izuku was in his normal attire and on the ground.

"Well that was unexpected how are you feeling kid?" the detective asked.

"I feel fine, why do you ask?" Izuku asked confused.

"You transformed back so I wanted to make sure you were ok" the detective said.

Izuku nodded before running of to the restroom leaving the adults alone. The nurse then told Inko she would need a cast for a while and that she would be free to check out today. Once Inko signed the paper work the nurse left and the mother and the detective began talking.

"So your son's quirk gives him not only transformations but enhanced strength, durability an elastic like body and the ability to eat anything?" The detective asked shocked at what Izuku could do.

"Yep honestly I have no idea how much my little Izu could do but I know he will be able to live his dream of being a hero" she said.

"I know some pros who maybe able to help your son train his quirk when he gets older if you want" he offered.

"I am sure Izuku would like that very much" she said with a smile.

*Time Skip to the start of Jr high* 

Alit has changed in the past couple of years for one thing Izuku had been training to see how many transformations he had. So far he had discovered a total of 13 transformations and his quirk was not the only one to change. Katsuki had trained hard enough to be able to create explosions from his feet or even his head.

The duo were considered by the staff of their school to be the next top heros and has tools to boost the schools reputation.

Izuku and Katsuki had walked to the Bakugou home to work on home work and to do some light training. 

"Alright bubblegum bitch let's do this" Katsuki said before jumping and roundhousing Izuku.

"Will you stop calling me that" Izuku said before grabbing his leg before spinning and throwing him.

"Never you will never get rid of that nickname" he said.

The two never slowed down and after a few hours both were sitting in the living room playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Izuku looked at the clock and realized that it was already 8pm. He looked for his phone before realizing he left it at home this morning. 

After saying goodbye to the Bakugous he ran home has fast has he could. It took him only half an hour to make it back. He ran inside expecting to see his mother worried. What he did not expect was to see his mom and Naomasa on the couch working together to give him a younger sibling. 

"EPP IZUKU I CAN EXPLAIN" Inko yelled while she and Naomasa covered themselves.

"First I know you two have been dating for months but of all places why the living room?" Izuku asked covering his eyes.

"Well it just sort of happened and we were caught in the moment" Inko explained.

"Look I am happy for both of you I mean Naomasa is already my dad pretty much just next time keep it in your room" Izuku said before stumbling to his room.

The couple we're about to get dressed when Izuku popped his head back in an said "Oh yeah I do want a younger sibling and to let you both know that you're grounded" before going to his room leaving the couple a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else ever get a random idea and make a fanfic about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UA entrance exam has arrived and some more news

After 2 more years of training Izuku and Katsuki were making their way to UA so they can take the entrance exam. The two kept quiet till they got to the gate and looked up at the building. 

"Look at how big the building is" izuku said.

"Yep now come on gumball let's get in and show these extras who the best future heroes are" Katsuki said before walking in.

Has the duo walked in Izukus foot hit a loose brick and began to fall. Before he could hit the ground he found himself floating. He looked around and saw something he would never forget.

"Oh my God she has got to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he thought.

"I am sorry for using my quirk on you but it would be bad luck to trip right before the exam" she said.

"I-i-it's f-fine thank you for catching me" he said.

"Well good luck" she said before releasing her quirk and running in.

Has he realised he need to get inside so he ran in and caught up to Katsuki. When he saw his friend he stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"What took you so long need?" Katsuki asked.

"I nearly fell and the most beautiful girl ever stopped me from hitting the ground" Izuku said.

"Well what's the extras name" asked Katsuki.

After a few seconds Izuku realised something, "SHIT I DIDN'T GET HER NAME OR NUMBER".

"Hahahah you had one job and you fucked up" Katsuki said while laughing.

The two were then lead to two separate rooms for the written test. The test was over 200 questions and they had 2 hours. Luckily our duo studied for months inorder to prepare for this.

*2 hours later* 

When the test ended Izuku swore he saw a guy with a lightning bold in his hair crying along with a girl with pink skin, pink hair and horns while quietly saying how glad they are that it is over.

"Hey are you two ok?" Izuku asked.

"We're fine that test was just too difficult I just hope all the studying helped me pass" the blonde said.

Izuku noticed the pink girl looking him up and down before locking eyes with him.

"Pink skin buddies" the girl said with her fist out.

"Pink skin buddies" Izuku said returning the fist bump 

"My name's Mina Ashido" the girl now know has Mina said.

"I am Denki Kamanari" the blond said.

"Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you both, want to go eat lunch together?" he asked.

"Yeah I am starving" Denki said.

"I am in let's go" Mina said.

The trio made their way to the cafeteria where Katsuki was waiting.

"Hey Kaachan I made some new friends the guy is Kamanari and my fellow pink skin buddy is Ashido" Izuku said while grabbing food.

"Whatever let's eat and get to the auditorium" Katsuki said before sitting at a table and began to eat his ghost pepper mac an cheese.

"So Kaachan was it what is your quirk?" Kamanari asked.

"First never call me Kaachan again that's the nerds nickname for me, second I can create explosions from my hands" he said not even looking away from his food.

"What about you Midoriya what is your quirk?" Ashido asked.

"Well I can do quite a lot but I have super strength, an elastic body the ability to inhale anything and to shoot it back out and if I eat certain items I transform" he explained before swallowing his entire tray in a single gulp.

"That's amazing I can shoot acid from my body" Ashido explained.

"My quirk lets me discharge lighting from my entire body but it fries my brain if I go over my limit" Kananari explained.

The group began to finish their lunches and made their way to the auditorium. Has they arrived they went their separate ways and sat down in their assigned seats. After a while everyone was seated and the lights went out.

"Can I get a YEAHHH" Present Mic said only to be met with crickets.

"Tough crowd alright let me explain how the practical test works, their are four robot each are assigned a point value ranging from 1 to 3 points" he explained.

"Excuse me but the pamphlet says that their is only three robots is it a mistake on UA's part, and you with the curly pink hair you have been muttering for the past few minutes if you are here to caused a disturbance then you should leave" the blue hair boy said.

"My muttering is a bad habit but hey it could be worse I could interrupt an entire presentation and call someone out so that the get too nervous to be able to focus later" Izuku said with a smirk.

"Now now you two calm down, has for the fourth robot it has a value of zero points now then get out there and show us what you are made of" Present Mic said before walking off stage.

Izuku and Katsuki saw that they were in separate testing areas before wishing each other luck. Once Izuku was at his test site he looked around and noticed the girl from earlier. Before he could approach her he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked and saw the blue haired boy from before.

"She looks like she is trying to focus I will not allow you to distract her" blue boy said.

"I just wanted to thank her for stopping me from falling earlier today, also if you always assume the worst about people then leave because a hero should never jump to conclusions" Izuku said.

Before the two could argue the gate began to open and with that Izuku took off into the make shift city. Everyone just looked confused before Present Mic told them their was no countdowns in real life.

Izuku sucked up a barrage of missiles and shot them at a couple of two pointers. He had been at this for a while and had earned 77 points. Just has he was about to leave the city when the ground began to shake. He looked over and saw the zero pointer and was shocked.

"That is kind of overkill for a test" he thought.

He was about to run with the others when he heard a familiar voice call for help. When he turned he saw the girl from early was trapped in the path of the zero pointer. Without thinking he ran to help her, he grabbed the boulder and threw it at the bot before picking her up and running.

"Thanks for saving me I guess we're even, my name is Occhako Uraraka" she said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to get your name" he said.

Once the were out of the testing grounds he sat her down before looking back at the testing ground and seeing the robot thrashing putting more students in danger.

"Recovery girl will be here soon I need to go back and help the others" Izuku said.

"But how will you get to them you would need to have super speed to get everyone out before the exam ends" she said.

Izuku looked and saw a tire from one of the robots, with a smirk and began to inhale pulling the tire to him. Once he ate it he began to glow and in his place was a red tire with a pink center. Everyone stared in shock an watched has the tire took off. It only took a few seconds before he returned with a few people and the cycle kept repeating. In about 2 minutes all the exam takers were safe.

Soon the tire began doing donuts has the exam was called to an end. Recovery girl looked around and began to help everyone when she noticed a girl with a bob cut looking at a tire that was doing donuts.

"Are you alright dear?" Recovery girl asked looking at the young girl.

"I think my ankle is broken and that boy has not transformed back" she said.

"Don't worry my coworker is coming to help your friend while I treat your injuries" Recovery Girl said before planting a kiss on Uraraka's ankle.

"Can't believe I have to help with this" a tired voice said.

Everyone turned and saw what looked like a homeless guy walking up to Recovery Girl. The hobo walked up to the tire and before anyone knew it his eyes turned red and the tire proofed into smoke revealing another exam taker.

"If you get accepted transform back on your own instead of showing off" he said.

"Sorry Eraserhead-san but I can't detransform unless I get hurt" Izuku explained.

"Whatever" Eraserhead said before walking away.

With the entrance exam over Izuku and Uraraka were talking has they made their way to the gate where Katsuki, Mina and Denki were waiting. The group decided to head to the train station together while Izuku gave his new friends not his and Katsuki's phone number. 

After going their separate ways Izuku got home to a sight he was not expecting. His mom and Naomasa were waiting in the entry way.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Well dear before we tell you why don't you tell us about how the exam went" Inko said has they made their way into the kitchen. Once they were their Izuju told them everything from meeting Uraraka to all his new friends.

"Alright you both are being very quiet and just smiling what happened while I was gone?" Izuku asked.

"Well Izuku has you know we went on a date while you took the exam and well Naomasa popped the question" Into said showing Izuku the engagement ring.

"That's wonderful I am glad you both decided to finally get married" Izuku said.

"Their is still one more thing we have to tell you" Into said.

"Not only are we getting married but your mother is pregnant"Naomasa said with a smile.

Izuku couldn't stop smiling if he tried he hugged both his parents excited not only for his mom and dad to get married but for his new baby brother or sister to be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I have no idea what else to say so bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class

It had been a week and a half since the entrance exam and Izuku was bored. All of his friends were busy and his parents were busy looking for a larger home while he stayed home just in case his letter came.

He went through nearly every room in the apartment. The only room he was not going to go through was his parents and he refused to make that mistake again. Seriously even teenagers know to hide their "toys" so no one will find them.

After an hour of having nothing to do since some of his favorite fanfics haven't updated in months ,and his favorite youtubers haven't upload the next episodes of HoboCraft he decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his phone and locked the door before going for his walk. 

He went to a nearby cafe and got himself a hot chocolate. Once he had his drink he continued down the road and nearly walked into some girl who was vlogging.

"Excuse me" he said.

"No prob fam say I'm asking random people their quirks so what's your's?" the girl asked. 

"Oh my quirk lets me eat anything, I have an elastic body, super strength and some items if I eat them transform me" he explained.

"Damn fam that is insane my quirk lets me create a mist that creates an illusion that can affect everything" she said.

"That's insane, name's Izuku Midoriya what's yours?" he asked.

"Name's Camie Utsushimi are you aiming to be a hero?" she asked.

"Yep I took the UA entrance exam recently, what about you?" he asked.

"Yo I am a student at Shiketsu well hope you get in good luck fam" she said before walking away.

"See ya later can" he said before making his way back home. 

When he got home he opened the mail box and saw a single letter with UA's logo on. He grabbed it and immediately ran to his room and opened it. Once the disk hit his desk a projection of All Might appeared.

"I AM HERE HAS A PROJECTION" All Might said.

"Wow they got All Might to make these" he said shocked.

"YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I AM GIVING YOU THIS MESSAGE WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I WILL BE TEACHING AT UA STARTING THIS YEAR NOW ONTO YOUR SCORE. YOU SCORED A TOTAL OF 67 POINTS THAT ALONE WOULD BE ENOUGH TO MAKE IT INTI THE HERO COURSE. HOWEVER THEIR WAS A SECRET POINT SYSTEM, RESCUE POINTS HOW COULD WE NOT REWARD PEOPLE FOR SHOWING SUCH HEROIC SPIRIT. FOR THOSE YOU SAVED WE ARE REWARDING YOU WITH 70 RESCUE POINTS GIVING YOU A TOTAL OF 137 POINTS PUTTING YOU IN 1ST PLACE, WELCOME IZUKU MIDORIYA TO YOUR HERO ACADAMIA" with that the projection ended.

Izuku immediately grabbed his phone and called his parents and let them know that he got accepted. After that he texted his friends to see if they got their letters.

"Guys I got in" Izuku texted.

Same here" Denki replied.

"Ditto" Mina answered

"i am in" Occhacko texted.

"WILL YOU EXTRAS STOP I AM WATCHING MY FAVORITE SHOW" replied Katsuki.

"What is your favorite show anyway?" Denki asked.

"His favorite show is My Little Pony" Izuku answered.

"FUCK YOU CHEWING GUM IT IS NOT I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT SHOW" Katsuki replied.

"Rainbow dash sucks" Izuku 

"FUCK YOU RAINBOW DASH IS THE BEST CHARACTER"

"WAIT, SHIT FUCK YOU" Katsuki said before leaving the group chat.

After a few minutes of laughing Izuku decided to start drawing his hero costume.

*Time Skip till school*

The group of friends walked into the classroom and saw only two people in the room. A guy with half white half red hair and a girl with a long black pony tail. The group found their seats, after a few minutes later a couple of classmates have shown up. One was the robot named Iida, a frog girl who goes by Tsu, a guy with a bird head and a small grape head kid 

After an hour everyone but the teacher, some students were talking, others were goofing off.

"If you're here to make friends then get out" a voice said causing everyone to look at a guy who looked like he never slept.

"It took about 13 seconds for you all to quiet down, work on that" the hobo said.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa here is your gym uniforms meet me at the field in five minutes" he said.

With that he walked out of the room leaving the class confused. About a few minutes later the class was in the field with Aizawa. 

"You barely made it now we are going to do the standered fitness test, Midoriya you got first place during the entrance exam what was your your best for the ball throw?" Aizawa asked.

"My best was 437 feet because my quirk gives me super strength and it is a mutation" he answered.

"Ok then try beating that with your quirk" Aizawa said before tossing a ball to him.

Izuku stepped into the circle and quickly made his plan. He inhaled the ball and immediately shot the ball has far has he could. After a bit Aizawa holds up a device that shows an infinity symbol. Everyone began to get excited when a certain pink skin girl said that this would be fun.

"Fun you say ok then whoever gets last place gets expelled" Aizawa stated with a grin.

Immediately everyone began to protest saying it was not fair and that their is no way he can do it. Unfortunately Aizawa shut them all down by saying life's not fair and that UA let teachers run the class however they wanted. With that everyone began to give the test everything they had. 

*Long Jumps*

Izuku and Occhacko both had the same idea to jump and float has far has they could.

The only two who were close were Katsuki and Tsu. Nearly everyone else had an above average score, the only one who didn't was an invisible girl and the grape kid.

*Endurance race*

Izuku had asked the girl with the pony tail who he learned was named Momo if she could make him a tire. She did and he inhaled it an became what he called Wheelie Izuku and they all began. After a while the only two left were Izuku and Momo who had a scooter. Aizawa just called it a tie and had Bakugou blast Izuku.

*Toe touch*

The pink skin buddies dominated this event thanks to Mina's flexibility and Izuku's elastic body. The only one close to them was the six arm guy who created extra arms to touch his toes.

*I am just going to skip the rest of the events*

After all was said and done everyone waited with baited breath. When the scores were shown Izuku saw he was in first place and that in last place was the grape kid. 

"NOOO HOW AM I GOING TO GET A HAREM OF GIRLS NOW" he cried.

"Mineta pack your stuff your expelled"Aizawa said bluntly. 

Most students were shocked they thought that it was just a lie to scare them.

"Your class syllabus is in the classroom you're free to leave for the rest of the day" Aizawa said before walking away.

With that everyone got changed and made their way home after saying goodbye to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter because I am in a good mood since the release date for the Crowned Tundra dlc was confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle trials begin and friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the slow updates the past two weeks have been crazy with me losing power, a double funeral and an asthma attack, but on the plus side I have gotten a laptop so hopefully I can update more often.
> 
> Also I would like to give a shoutout to Mr.WriterWriter and Tatsurou they have posted their own Kirby Izuku story called Hero: Back at Ya, if you like this story check out theirs.

After watching their teacher dragging their former classmate away the all made their way to the locker room to change. Has the class was making their way to change Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked and saw the blonde guy with a lighting bolt in his hair.

"Hey man I got to ask what is your quirk?" he asked.

"Well it is very complicated but I can eat things and transform based on what some of them are" Izuku explained again.

"That sounds amazing does it work on people or just inanimate objects?" asked the girl with the large ponytail.

"I don't know if it works with people, I am scared to try that" he answered.

"C'mon man what is their to be scared of just spit the person back out" Mina said wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Once I eat an item it is gone and I can't spit it back out, it's why I never used my quirk to swallow a person who knows what would happen to them" he said.

"I know how to find out" the lightning boy said earning everyone's attention.

"It is simple we just get a rope, tie it to a person and have you swallow them and try pulling them out" he said only to let out a cry of pain via a jack to the eye.

"Stop being an idiot and lets get changed" the jack girl said.

Everyone seemed to agree and quickly entered the respective rooms and in a few minutes all of them were walking to the classroom to get their syllabus. Once they left most went home while a few decided to hang out. Mina and Izuku decided to drag Uraraka, Kirashima and Ayoma to the mall so they can do some shopping. Izuku tried to drag Katsuki along but the blonde ran before he could leaving the five alone. Once they made it to the mall the went to a clothing store and began looking. Mina and Kirashima found some sweats and were making a fashion show of it with Ayoma being the judge. Izuku found a few shirts for himself one being a long sleeve shirt that had a penguin holding a hammer that spoke to him for some reason. has he was looking he saw Uraraka looking at a pair of hot pink yoga pants before sighing and looking elsewhere.

"I think those pants would look amazing on you" Izuku said.

"I can't afford them, I don't have a lot of money on me" she explained.

"I will get them for you, go on and try them on" he said putting the pants in her hand and pushing her into a changing room. After a few minutes she stepped out and Izuku prayed his clothes could save him from embarrassment, the pants were very tight on her and sent his mind into overdrive.

"Wow Uraraka those pants look great on you" said Mina who was by herself.

"You think so?" she asked nervously.

"Hell yeah and I am sure Izuku agrees" Mina said turning Uraraka so her back was to Izuku giving him the best sight he has seen in years. Before Uraraka could say anything Mina slapped her ass causing a squeak to leave while Izuku grabbed some tissues to stop the nose bleed he had. 

"MINA" Uraraka quietly screamed.

The pink girl just laughed has she walked away leaving the two blushing teens alone. Uraraka immediately ran back into the room to change back while Izuku silently thanked Mina for what she did. When she stepped out of the changing room Izuku grabbed her arm and dragged her to the registers and paid for both of their clothes. The entire time Uraraka was blushing and decided to slip a piece of paper into his bag while he was paying before the two decided to head home early. Once Izuku got home and opened his bag and saw that their was a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

The next few days school was more or less just the usual classes they always had just with pro heroes has the teachers. Today however was different has it was time for their first heroics class which had everyone excited.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" All Might said.

"NOW I HOPE YOU'RE READY BECAUSE YOUR FIRST HEROICS CLASS IS BATTLE TRIALS, BUT FIRST ONE THING EVERY HERO NEEDS BEFORE GOING INTO THE FIELD AND THAT IS YOUR COSTUMES" he said.

With that cases popped out of the wall causing everyone to run up and grab the case with their numbers before heading to the battle grounds. Everyone got changed and made their way to the mock city Izuku looked at his outfit which was kept it simple with a dark pink jumpsuit with a dark red belt which held multiple medical supplies and some other surprises and his dark red shoes. Izuku looked at all of his classmates but nearly froze when he saw Uraraka who was talking to Momo. 

"I love your hero costume Midoriya it is very cute, I wish I was more specific they made my suit skin tight" Uraraka said nervously. 

"ALL RIGHT YOU NEWBIES SINCE THEIR IS ONLY 19 OF YOU ONE OF YOU WILL BE BY YOURSELF" All Might said.

Everyone began to ask questions like whether they will be expelled, how teams will be decided and how their outfit looks. All Might stopped them and began drawing lots the first trial was Izuku has the hero vs Todoroki, Ayoma and Ojiro were the villians. The three went inside and set the bomb up on the third floor. While Ojiro and Ayoma tried to strategize with Todoroki, the human Katy Perry song said that their was no need has he would freeze the entire building when the test began. Once All Might gave the signal Todoroki true to his word froze the entire building in less then a minute. After a few seconds of the match not being called Todoroki wonder what was going on downstairs.

*With Izuku*

The instant All Might said to go Izuku puffed his body up and began floating around the building before spotting the bomb on the third floor. He noticed the entire build was frozen so he landed on the roof and reached into one of his pouches and found what he was looking for, a lighter. He tossed it up and inhaled it before swallowing it, he jumped up has a gold headband with a green gem in the center appeared on his head his hero costume was replaced with a pair of dark red sweat pants and a sleeveless vest that was unbuttoned. Has he opened his eyes his hair burst into flames, with a grin he shot a fireball at the ground breaking the floor and earning the attention of the others. He repeated the process till he busted into the room with the bomb.

"HI~~" Izuku said before letting out a large amount of fire at the three. 

Todoroki immediately tried to counter it but the collision of fire and ice just created steam everywhere. Izuku listened carefully for them but was thrown of his balance when a laser hit him causing him to transform back. Ojiro jumped on Izuku in hopes of capturing him but was stopped when Izuku puffed up and began trying to skate around the room. He looked through his pouches for something that could help him seeing has he only had five minutes left. He found a microphone which was odd since he didn't even know if his quirk would work with it. Before he could react Ojiro knocked the microphone out of his hand, Izuku immediately kick him away and inhaled causing the microphone to fly into his mouth. He back flipped and now was wearing black leather pants, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket that matched the pants. On his head was a pair of red headphones and in his hand was a matching cordless microphone. The villain's were shocked but before they could react Izuku decided to take a page from Present Mics book.

"YYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed causing his classmates to cover their ears, with an opening he jumped and grabbed the bomb.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS, PLEASE RETURN TO THE WAITING ROOM FOR REVIEW" All Might said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few story ideas and want to hear your opinions on them
> 
> A MHA/Double Cross story where Izuku gets recommended into RIFT Academy
> 
> A story where Izuku is an android made by Mei just before UA because she wanted a friend but he has android 17's personality
> 
> A quirk Izuku story where he can get the armors from Digimon's second season(the season with Veemon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the USJ beginning

Has the group of four made it back to the monitor room everyone looked at All Might to see who was next. Before he could say anything Bakugou walked up an punched Midoriya in the gut with all his strength, before anyone could move Midoriya poofed and was no longer in Mic-Izuku mode.

"Young Bakugou why did you attack young Midoiya?" asked All Might.

"He has never been able to transform back on his own and the only way to transform him back is to hurt him" Bakugou answered.

"Very well then, now quickly who was the MVP of the match?" All Might asked.

"It was Ojiro sir" Momo said.

"Why do you think it was yound Ojiro?" he asked.

"While Midoriya was able to win his scream could have set the bomb off, Todoroki refused to work with his teammates believing he could handle this himself and Ayoma didn't do much while Ojiro was able to move and took a chance to capture Midoiya" Momo explained.

"Very good now onto the next group" All Might said before being stopped.

"Umm All Might I got to ask why did you put three people has villians we only needed to have one group be a 2 v 1?" asked Sato.

"Ah well you see I wanted to test how well some of you do when the odds are against you and how well you work together" he explained sweating nervously.

"Sir you are sweating like crazy are you ok?" asked Jirou.

"Fine the truth is I am helping a close friend of mine prepare for his wedding and since he was busy today that I would help get some things to show his soon to be wife. Unfortunately I forgot to get them this morning because of some robberies and since the stores close only a half hour after classes let out so I was trying to get done a little early in hopes I can make it" he explained.

"First of all that is irresponsible and second I am happy for your friend" Momo said.

"What is your friends name?" Toru asked.

"His name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and he is a detective" he answered causing Izuku who was drinking some water to do a spit take.

"Are you alright Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"I am fine, hey All Might if you want I can go get the items while you teach class" Izuku offered.

"While I appreciate the offer I have to ask why you wish to help a stranger with their wedding prep?" All Might asked.

"He is marrying my mom so he is far from a stranger" Izuku explained.

"I would very much appreciate it young Midoriya, here this is a pass to use your quirk that UA gives some students who feel like they are indanger" All Might said.

With that said Izuku grabbed the pass and ran to change but not before pulling out a bow an arrow. He tossed them up and ate them, when the glow died down he was wearing a white tunic with shoulder pads, a bow an arrow and most shockingly a pair of angel wings. He immediately flew out of the room and began making his way to where he needed to go. As soon has he left Nedzu walked in with a smile on his face which no one could tell if that was good or bad.

"Maybe I should have let Aizawa sit in on the class, don't do this again and their won't be any problems" Nedzu said before walking out.

"Alright now we will do 2v2 matches until three of you left" All Might said still sweating but this time in fear.

*Since I am lazy I am going to just make a list of teams and who won*

Uraraka and Jirou has villians vs Bakugou and Sato has heroes- Hero team wins

Momo and Kamanari has villians vs Tsuyu and Sero has heroes- Villian team wins

Mina and IIda has villians vs Toru and Kirishima has heroes- Villian team wins

Shoji and Koda has villians vs Tkokyami has the hero- Hero team wins

*Done now onto the rest of the week*

The next day Aizawa walked into homeroom with every student in their seats he started the class.

"Ok I reviewed all your fights and have some feedback. First Bakugou and Todoroki you have to learn how to work with others and not think you can handle anything just because your quirks are strong" he said

"Tch" was all Bakugou replied with while Todorki nodded.

"Kamanari stop going over your limit in a single attack if that was a real fight you would have been killed" he scolded.

"Yes sir" Kamanari replied.

"Now onto more concerning matters, you need a class president" when the words left Aizawa's mouth everyone began to try an volunteer for it.

IIda then came up with the idea to hold a vote and after a few minutes the votes were cast. Momo had won class president while IIda was the vice president. Once everything was settled classes continued all the same until lunch.

"So IIda I got to ask are you related to Ingenium?" Izuku asked.

"Yes he is my older brother and one of the reasons I decided to become a hero" he explained.

"What about you guys why do you want to be a hero" IIda asked.

"I always looked up to heroes and wanted to help has many people has I can" Izuku answered.

"I love fighting and want to prove my strength to the world by becoming number one" Bakugou answered.

"Well my reason is-" Uraraka started but was interrupted by the schools alarm.

Everyone began to panic has they rushed to the exit stepping on each others toes and pushing others into the window. IIda noticed that the press had somehow got passed the barrier, he looked around and found Uraraka. He called for her to make him float and once he was he used his quirk to get to the exit and began to calm all the students. After everything was done the students were sent home early while the teachers investigated how the press got into UA. The students returned on Friday ready to see what they were going to do. 

"All of you get changed into you gym clothes or your hero costume we are going of campus for heroics class" Aizawa said before leaving the room.

Everyone ran to the locker room and changed into their hero costumes and made their way to the bus. Iida did his best to try and organize where everyone sit but the bus layout prevented that. During the ride people were talking when Tsu decided to ask Midoriya a question.

"Hey Midoriya I have to ask how did you discover some of your forms?" she asked.

"Through trial and error luckily my digestive system can handle anything" he answered.

"You should have seen the time we went downtown to look for things to test his quirk with" Bakugou said with a smirk.

"We do not talk about that ever" Midoriya said glaring at him.

"Tell me what happened" Kamanari said.

"When we were looking around for random items when some guy saw us and asked what we were doing, when we told him he went into his house and grabbed a whip for us to use. It did work and after it did the guy tried to buy him for the rest of the night" Bakugou explained.

Izuku buried his head into his hands luckily for him the class has arrived at there destination. Aizawa explained how the USJ was made to help train up an coming heroes for rescue operations. Has they made their way inside they were greeted by pro hero 13 who began explaining how while quirks are useful they can just has easily kill. Before the lecture could begin a mist began to form in the middle of the building.

"Uhh sensei is this apart of the lesson" asked Jirou.

"Everyone get back those are real villians" Aizawa said getting ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if their is any My Hero Academia x River City Girls crossover stories?


	8. Not A Chapter

Hey everyone I just wanted to say have a happy Thanksgiving an I hope you all are ready for Christmas. Also I still plan to write that Digimon x MHA crossover but I kind of want to draw the armors before I start so if someone can tell me how I can put a image in a chapter I would very much appreciate it and thank you in advance


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the USJ Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man has it been awhile, sorry for the delay had some family stuff going on

The students stepped back and were going to run only to be cut off by some mist man who teleported behind them.

"Greetings we are the League of Villains, my name is Kurogiri and we are here to kill All Might" the villain now known has Kurogiri said.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL BE ABLE TO KILL ALL MIGHT" Bakugou yelled preparing to attack.

"Get away kids leave this guy to me, Eraserhead deal with the villians down there" 13 said has they activated their quirk in an attempt to stop Kurogiri.

"Foolish attempt, guess I will have to deal with you" Kurogiri said has he opened a portal on both sides of 13 in an attempt to incapacitate them.

The key word being attempt because Midoriya jumped behind 13 and inhaled stopping blackhole from hurting 13. Kurogiri's eyes widened but he didn't have time to react to an explosive strike that was followed by a hardened punch but quickly recovered. 

"Seems the next generation of heroes are very skilled but lets see how you handle being scattered" Kurogiri said before opening portals scattering the students.

*Shipwrecked Zone* 

When Midoriya opened his eyes he saw he was falling towards a bunch of villains in the water. He quickly inhaled an inflated his body and began to float to the boat where he saw Tsuyu by herself. Has he landed he made sure she had no injuries has they looked over the edge of the boat.

"So what do you think we should do?" Tsu asked.

"Well I can float us to the entrance probably, at least the villains don't know our quirk" Midoriya said.

"What makes you so certain about that?" Tsu asked.

"Well they sent you here instead of the fire zone so either they think that they could take us on with large numbers but that is out because they would have attacked by now or they only knew about this trip" he explained.

"That makes sense, if you can get us half way to the entrance I can jump off you and drag you to the entrance with me" Tsu said and with that the duo put their plan into action.

*At the Entrance a few minutes ago* 

The students were terrified, most of their classmates were warped somewhere and could be hurt or even worse. Uraraka looked around trying to think of something while 13 tried to land a punch on Kurogiri.

"Iida you need to get to outside and get to UA and fast" Uraraka said.

"I can't just leave you guys" Iida argued.

"They came here for All Might and will kill us, we need more heroes here and you are the fastest person in class" she argued.

"She's right you are our only hope now while 13 distracts the villain run has fast has you can" Shoji said.

Iida listened to his classmates and when the chance before taking off with his quirk while praying that his friends would be ok. Kurogiri was getting annoyed that one of the students managed to get out and warped to Shigiraki and let him know.

"If you weren't our escape route I would kill you but I guess we better prepare, Nomu deal with Eraserhead" Shigaraki said.

The nomu grabbed Eraserhead's arm before slamming him into the ground. The nomu repeatedly slammed his head into the ground shocking the students who were horrified. 13 had told them not to interfere but they couldn't just do nothing. 

"Uraraka make me float and when I get close to the ground release and Sero throw me at the thing holding Aizawa sensei" Midoriya said.

"Are you insane that thing is said to be able to take on All Might" Mina said.

"My body has elastic properties so it will have a hard time hurting me besides I got a plan even if I am scared to try it" Midoriya said.

Sero and Uraraka looked at each other before nodding and following the plan. Has he got close to the beast he felt his weight returned to him, he pulled his fist back and with all his might threw a punch with a battle cry.

"POYO" he yelled, Shigaraki couldn't help but laugh.

"Foolish hero their is no way you-" before he could finish his sentence the punch hit the nomu and sent it flying into the mountain behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CHEATER" Shigaraki screamed.

"What are you doing problem child?" Aizawa asked before Tsu landed next to him and picked him up.

"NOMU KILL THAT PINK BOY AND MAKE IT PAINFUL" Shigaraki screamed. 

With that the nomu launched forward and punched Izuku into some villains, with a quick flip Izuku inhaled a giant hammer one of the villains had and transformed. He had a white bandana wrapped around his head and loose dark blue pants. In his hand was a giant wooden hammer. The nomu was not prepared has before he could punch Izuku, Izuku swung the hammer and sent the monster into the ceiling. A group of villains tried to to jump him only to be met with a hammer. Unfortunately the nomu landed and smashed Izuku into the side and sent him flying into the fountain breaking his transformation. Izuku realized that this thing was too dangerous to be left alive so he let the nomu get close to him before inhaling with all his might. The villains were shocked but more were scared when he swallowed the nomu. Izuku the was engulfed has the nomu shot out of the smoke, when the smoke cleared Izuku was their but his entire outfit has changed. He had a full body suit that looked like the nomus skin, a similar pair of pants, he had no shoes, and a strange hat that looked the the nomu's mouth at the base but the rest looked like a brain. Izuku looked at his body and was shocked he had no idea what he could do, his plan was to swallow the nomu so the villains would surrender.

"YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING NOMU KILL THIS BRAT NOT AND THEN KILL HIS CLASSMATES" Shigaraki screamed in anger.

The nomu rushed at Izuku but was stopped has Izuku punched him in the gut. Before the nomu went flying he slammed his fist into Izuku's back slamming him into the ground. Izuku noticed that the hit didn't do much but didn't have much time to think has the fight had just begun.

*Meanwhile at UA*

Nedzu had just finished lecturing All Might about pacing himself has he now has teaching responsibilities both were going to finish their tea before going back to work when Iida busted through the door.

"Their are villains at the USJ they say they are after All Might" he said letting himself catch his breath.

Nedzu immediately canceled all classes and told the teachers to head to the USJ has it was being attacked. The teachers rushed to their vehicles and all of them shared the same thought. 

"If anyone is hurt those villains will regret ever even planning attacking UA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may make a One-shot book once I get a few more chapters for all my stories


	10. Indefinate Haitus

Hello everyone first I hope you enjoyed your holidays and would like to apologize for no updates but on Christmas Eve my sisters cat got in my room and sprayed my laptop causing it to break. It won't turn on and according to the repair shop no one will fix it because it was spayed by a cat. I am typing this on my xbox one because my phone broke and no longer charges. I am hopefully going to be able to get a replacement in the next few months but make no promises. When I do get a replacement laptop I will update all my stories

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time posting on this site so let me know what you all think. Tags may change


End file.
